The Christmas we got together
by Night Ninja123
Summary: BLURB : Ichigo is left alone in the st Maria campus on Christmas. The sweet princes are worried about her so they ask Kashino to stay with her…


The Christmas we got together

Authors notes: this is my first EVER story soo please don't be too hard on me… I don't mind negative comments, it might be confusing… soooo and it's a one shot o.O

BLURB : Ichigo is left alone in the st Maria campus on Christmas. The sweet princes are worried about her so they ask Kashino to stay with her… Kashigo in this :0

ICHIGO POV

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Hanabusa asked

I actually didn't want to spend the Christmas by myself in the St Maria campus in Japan, but I didn't want the Kashino to worry… no its not like Kashino would even worry, he would ever only think of me as his team leader not like a loving way like I think of him, but just in case…

"yea I'm gonna be okay, I have Vanilla with me "

"okay, well we'll be going"

"byee"

KASHINO POV

I wonder if Ichigo is going to be alright…

"Kashino you should stay at school because I don't think she knows that the sweet sprits have to go back and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like to spend Christmas by herself"

Hmmm, he got a point maybe I should stay at school but I'm not gonna let them know my feelings for Ichigo so… I have to put up a fight

" why don't one of you stay at school, Im sure she'll be happier"

" So that's why you don't want to stay because your scared that Ichigo chan wouldn't want to spend Christmas with you right…."

I started blushing

" w-what are you talking about, why would I be scared that Amano doesn't want to spend Christmas with me?"

" because you like her.. right?"

I blushed harder.. "how do you guys know that I like Amano?"

Damn I just told them they tricked me

" hahaha see you do like her now go stay with her at school and tell her during the Christmas holiday"

"go go go"

After that Hanabusa and Andou just ran away.

I might as well get the chance when those two are not here to tell her how I feel, but Im pretty sure she'll reject me…

ICHIGO POV

" Come on Vanilla let's go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow and make yummy sweets " Ichigo was practically drooling, thinking about sweets.

" ummm about that sorry Ichigo but sweet sprits are supposed to go make to the sweet kigdom so your going to spend Christmas by yourself"

" never mind you can go, I'll make a lot of sweets and eat it" Ichigo said trying to sound cheerful but there was still a hint of sadness In it.

Vanilla looked at Ichigo not sensing that she was sad and just wave and went. Hmph that means I would be spending Christmas, oh well I'll just make yummy sweets like I planned yesterday.

THE NEXT DAY

Ichigo was walking towards the middle school cooking room when she saw that the lights was on.

Hmmm I thought that I was the only one left in school, oh well might as well go in and check who it is.

So she went in and was surprised to see Kashino there tempering chocolate.

"Kashino! what are you doing here, I thought you were going home? And if you're here is Hanabusa and Andou with you"

" No, Hanabusa and Andou forced me to stay because we knew that the sprits was going home and you'll be alone for Christmas."

" oh… then why didn't Hanabusa kun and Andou kun stay?"

Finally Kashino couldn't hold in his jealously anymore and screamed

" IS IT REALLY THAT BAD TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH ME? DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, FINE I'LL LEAVE!"

Whoa why is Kashino that mad, I mean all I did was ask about Andou kun and Hanabusa kun… maybe he's jealous… nope impossible.

Kashino was starting to clean up his tempering…

" Kashino …. Wait don't stop what you're doing it's not that it's bad to spend Christmas with you, it's just that….. I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend Christmas with me… If you get what I mean."

KASHINO POV

NO I don't actually why wouldn't I want to spend Christmas with you? I'm in love with you why wouldn't I want to spend Christmas with someone I love but I couldn't tell her right now it's not the right time… so I said

"yes I do actually, If you remembered what I said before about Hanabusa and Andou forcing me to spend Christmas with you, so … actually I would r-rather be spending time with my family then you…"

"A-amano are you okay…?"

Damn it why… just why did I have to say that? Before I knew Ichigo ran out of the room, I stood standing there doing nothing…

ICHIGO POV

I dunno why I just ran out of the room but… it really hurt for him to say that.. I mean I expected it.. from Kashino the one who always screamed at me and the one that I tried not to fall in love with fall in love .. but hearing him actually say it hurts a lot … I had no idea where I was running until I looked up and saw that I have reached the lake… I sigh… I lied down on the grass and was about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps coming this way I open my eyes and was surprised to see Kashino above me looking down. I sat up and then

he sat down next to me and there was silence for about a minute and I was about to leave but he started speaking

" I-I'm sorry about before… I didn't mean to hurt you…. "

" haah.. no its not your fault that I cried… I mean I know I'm a really boring person and a really bad person that you had to spend Christmas with I mean… "

"noo it is I never think about your feelings.. only thinking about my own but the reason why I always treat you badly is….. b-because Im trying to hide something from you….

"and what would that be?"

Hmm I'm guessing shes as dense as ever

"okay, I'll be outright and just …..say it okay… I'll understand if you reject me kayy….?"

She nodded her head

" sooo okay will you go out with me…?"

"yeaa sure, where do you need to go, do you need to go buy chocolate or something…. And whats with the rejecting…. Why would I reje…"

She then looked up into my eyes… shocked

" d-do you like me?"

She started blushing after she said this and I started blushing too.

"yea.. I have liked you since I layed eyes on you the first day when I pushed you out of my way…. hoping to never see you again but you just happen to be in the A group and the only way I could cover about the fact I like you is to always scream at you…. so I'll understand if you don't want to go out with me…."

She started crying again coming out soo fast

Ohhh damn .. why do I always make her cry? But then her face was smiling brightly she asked

"d-do you really like me, because if you do I have to tell you that I also like you … a lot actually I try and try not to fall in love with you.. but its just soo hard and I finally gave up trying not to fall in love with you… so"

I was soo surprised … I-Ichigo likes me? Whoa that's like… a dream come true

Happiness burst inside me…

"soo.. the offer still stands … will you go out with me?"

"are you really a baka course I will"

When I looked at her I started to lean forward slowly…. And kissed her .. it was my first kiss and I didn't want it to endd … she was about to pull back when I wrapped my hands around her waist and deepened the kiss… finally we pulled a part both blushing hard…

"let's go back to the cooking room and cook a lot of sweets "

2 WEEKS LATER  
Hmm… I wonder if Ichigo chan and Kashino got together… most probably not … I don't think Kashino even told her about his feelings… and who would fall for that idiot Kashino…"

"Baka who are you calling an idiot?"

Andou and Hanabusa turned around startled… but quickly recovered

"hmmm you of course…. So Ichigo did Kashino tell you about his feelings… huh"

He expected her to say 'what feelings?' but she said

"yea… he did like the first day of the holiday… we're going out know… "

" are you guys lying.. to trick us… or is it real…?"

" It's real of course" Kashino said

They turned to each other and started leaning in looking deeply into each others eyes and started kissing.. they looked so cute..

" I don't want to ruin the mood or anything but.. class is starting soon"

They ended the kiss and Kashino kis Ichigo's forehead and they headed of to class together holding hands…

Hmmm I wonder what the other people will think of them … as a couple


End file.
